156 Feelings
by Shadow of Arashi
Summary: Series of drabbles for the Ichi/Grimm pairing. Contains romance, fluff, humour, angst, AU, lemon and more. Take 29: 'I'll tell you exactly why I'm so wary of actually committing to Ichigo for good. You better listen because I won't say it again.'
1. Catnip

**Title**: Catnip  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Pairing**: Ichigo x Grimmjow  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Word Count**: 295  
**Summary**: Ichigo, Grimmjow, and catnip. Mix the ingredients together and watch the sparkles fly.  
**Warnings**: BL (boy love), some humour, Grimmjow acting sexy.  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and don't make any profit of it.

.

**-----------**

**.  
**

"Uuuhnnnghh... Ichi... go..."

The orange haired teen swallowed, looking down at the Espada currently rubbing himself against his legs mindlessly like a house cat with wide eyes.

He hadn't really thought it would work, it had just been a harmless little joke after all. But now he was officially blaming Renji for ever suggesting introducing Grimmjow to catnip.

"Grimmjow are- are you ok?"

He asked, trying hard not to stare at the arrancar who kept shifting around at his feet and clawing at his clothes. He had already shrugged off his jacket and looked ready to untie his white hakama as well. Ichigo was torn between letting him do it (he did look uncomfortable right now) and stopping the arrancar before he did something he would later regret.

"Hmmmm... yeah just... feel _hot_."

The former Espadas voice was breathless and husky, and Ichigo felt himself blush to his hair.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Yeah. Drop the catnip and come over here. If you wanted to fuck me all you had to do was ask, moron."

"HEH?!"

Grimmjow chuckled as he watched his lover freak out and splutter. He then grabbed his jacket, slipping the material over his chest before he adjusted his clothes properly again.

"I'm not that much of a cat, you idiot. Catnip doesn't work on me, sorry to disappoint you."

"But- but you where- and then- you- why-"

The arrancar grinned at the stunned look on Ichigo's face, and pulled the boy into a soft kiss.

"I know you've been lookin forward to it for a while, I just couldn't bring myself to ruin your fun. Why, you don't like roleplaying?"

Ichigo stared, mouth hanging open wide.

Guess he still had a thing or two to learn from his lover.


	2. Brand

**Title**: Brand  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Pairing**: Ichigo x Grimmjow  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Word Count**: 225  
**Summary**: In which Ichigo states his ownership.  
**Warnings**: Next drabble in my Grimmichi series, contains pre-boylove content and slight AU from the moment Nnoitra crashed Ichigos and Grimmjows fight.  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and dont make any profit of it.

.

**-----------**

**.  
**

"I'm gonna show you why I kept this scar!"

Ichigo hadn't understood then why those words had shaken him to the core in such a way, or why his eyes had stopped on Grimmjow's chest at that moment. He hadn't understood the strange glint in the blue haired arrancar's eyes either, the one that said this wasn't about hate and enemies anymore, and then he had been too busy to ponder about it as he fought for his life.

It wasn't until Grimmjow had collapsed onto the ground, struck down from behind by the fifth Espada, that he was able to identify the feeling.

**/_MINE! MINE! He is OURS! Nobody touches whats mine/ours_!/**

It was as if a switch had been pulled inside his head.

Ichigo saw red and the next moment his body was acting on its own. He disappeared in a flash, and then he was standing over the battered from of the panther, eyes black on gold and furious as he glared at the grinning mad man who had dared to interrupt their moment.

"**You shouldn't have touched him, you freak**! **He belongs to _US_ DAMNIT**!"

It was his hollow, screaming and fighting with only destruction and revenge in mind.

Because nobody touches who belongs to his King and live, especially when the person was already wearing his brand onto his chest.


	3. Gossip

**Title**: Gossip  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Pairing**: Ichigo x Grimmjow  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Word Count**: 377  
**Summary**: In which Grimmjow gets pissed, because even if she doesnt look like it she is a real woman damnit.  
**Warnings**: BL (boy love), some humour, some AU content and female!Grimmjow (because I had to do it, also it explains the AU warning).  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and dont make any profit of it.

.

**-----------**

**.  
**

Nobody could figure out why he had chosen her in the end.

Not that she could really blame them. Grimmjow was many things, but she wasn't blind. The former Espada was painfully aware that she did not project fidelity, gentleness or any of those female qualities like most others girls.

Still, Grimmjow thought she was going to kill something (or someone) if she heard one more goddamn remark about her and Ichigo.

Couldn't those damn shinigami take care of their own business and leave her love life alone? So what if she was an arrancar with a tomboyish appearance and an attitude to match? Ichigo loved her anyway, shouldn't that be enough?

Feeling disgusted, Grimmjow wiped the sweat off of her forehead and made her way to leave the training room. She was walking past a couple of shinigami as she looked around for her Ichigo, when her sensitive ears picked up the hushed comments over the noise filling the area.

"That's her, Ichigo's girlfriend."

"I can't believe she managed to score such a nice guy as Ichigo, I mean, compared to that Orihime girl who always stick around him she is… you know."

That was the last straw.

"THAT'S IT! GRIND, PANTERA!" She howled her transformation command before facing the two shinigami "Now I'm gonna kick your-"

"Holy shit!"

"Look at that body!"

"She has cat ears! And a tail!"

"Oh man, that's hot! She is wearing like, a bikini-sized armor! And did you see that hair?! I could run my hand through it all day!"

"Forget the hair, how come we never noticed she had such big boobs?!"

"Ichigo is one lucky bastard!"

The blue haired arrancar, who had suddenly found herself the centre of everybody's attention_, _stared in disbelief at the male shinigami who were now throwing appreciating glances in her direction, while the women looked at her in shock and barely hidden envy.

She was so surprised that she almost missed Ichigo in the back of the room, glaring murder at everyone in sight as he fought his way through the crowd to get to her side.

Slowly, Grimmjow relaxed her body and allowed her trademark grin to spread on her face. Maybe being the centre of gossips wouldn't be so bad now.


	4. Control

**Title**: Control  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Pairing**: Ichigo x Grimmjow  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Word Count**: 178  
**Summary**: In which Ichigo learns that no matter what, Grimmjow is always in control.  
**Warnings**: BL (boy love), sexual situation, some naughty language.  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach and it's characters belong to Tite Kubo. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and don't make any profit of it.

.

**-----------**

**.  
**

"Don't get your hopes up, shinigami. Just 'cos you're the one shoving your dick inside me doesn't mean I ain't in control."

The crazy bastard was still grinning like a maniac even now, face flushed and breathing erratic as he ground his ass down against him.

Ichigo could do nothing but moan loudly in retaliation, unable to move with Grimmjow straddling him and his member nestled snugly into the arrancar's velvety heat. Escape was the farthest thing from his mind at this point, so he willingly laid back and let the taller man drive them both insane with pleasure.

He could vaguely hear his inner hollow ranting in the back of his mind about him being Grimmjow's bitch, even if he was physically the one doing the taking, but couldn't bring himself to care.

Because if this was his reward for giving up control and letting Grimmjow call out the shots, then he was more than willing to submit to the panther's whims.

He couldn't be in control and come out on top all the time anyway, right?

.

----

.

A/N: something a bit less detailed than usual this time, because my brain needed a break and demanded smut. So smut happened. That and there is not enough uke!Grimmjow around.


	5. Survivor

**Title**: Survivor  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Pairing**: Ichigo x Grimmjow  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Word Count**: 385  
**Summary**: Because sometimes, all you need is a promise to survive, no matter the cost.  
**Warnings**: BL (boy love), angst, some AU content for the end of Grimmjow's and Ichigo's fight after Nnoitra show up to crash the party.  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach and it's characters belong to Tite Kubo. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and don't make any profit of it.

.

**-----------**

**.  
**

"Damnit Grimmjow, don't you dare do this to me!"

Damn brat, his whole body was killing him and he was still yelling at him...

"Ah… Never knew ya'… care… shinigami… why didn't you… run when you could?"

He tried to raise his hand, to turn his head, but his body seemed to be made out of stone at the moment.

"Don't be stupid! I promised I would fight you whenever you wanted, didn't I?! And you… you are the king; you were going to be the strongest, remember? But it's never gonna happen if you die!"

Ah... yes, he remembered. The kid did promise just before Nnoitra struck him down… Damnit why wouldn't his body respond?

"Kurosaki… you… you really are… something else ya' know."

He latched onto the boy's warm presence, his powerful reiatsu that almost felt like a blanket over him for some strange, twisted reasons he didn't want to think about.

"Grimmjow…"

Finally! His eyes cracked open, only to stare into terrified brown orbs.

"Oh don't… don't cry… not for me-"

His voice broke into a cough. The idiot was crying. Crying for him. What kind of shinigami was he?

"Then **don't give up**!"

The kid's hands tightened into the tattered fabric of his jacket, and his own hand tightened into a fist at his side in answer, gripping a handful of sand.

"Who ever said… I would? I'm not… finished yet. Still gotta beat yer ass…"

And he would, but only after he had basked a little more in the kid's reiatsu, because damned if it wasn't the most intoxicating aura he had ever experienced.

"You idiot… making me worry like this…"

He could see the brat wipe his eyes even with his still blurry vision, and felt the beginning of a smile - a real one - tug at his lips.

"Tch, gonna take more than… that ass-faced Nnoitra to… knock me out…We'll survive Ichigo, I promise."

The boy nodded at him fiercely, and suddenly wrapped his arms around his shoulders in a protective gesture that shocked him, never having received one of _those_ before.

"I'll hold you to it."

_Ichigo_ murmured into his hair, and in the dying light of the artificial sky of Hueco Mundo shinigami's and arrancar's hands found each others and intertwined against the white sand.


	6. Mask

**Title**: Mask  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Pairing**: Ichigo x Grimmjow  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Word Count**: 427  
**Summary**: There is more than one way to deal with masks, and the person who wears them.  
**Warnings**: BL (boy love), minor angst, fluff, romance. Takes place sometimes after the war.  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and don't make any profit of it.

.  
**-----------**

**.**

It had been an accident really; he hadn't meant to do it.

He had just been running on instincts as usual, and had pulled the shinigami into a kiss only to feel the boy flinch away abruptly.

"You…"

"Ah… it's not what you think Grimmjow, it's just-"

Ichigo turned his face away, his hand rubbing at the corner of his mouth as discreetly as he could. Grimmjow merely shook his head before he backed away from the shinigami with a soft curse.

He should have known better than to think Ichigo would-

His head snapped up suddenly, eyes wide as they fixed the boy in shock. The movement was so unexpected that Ichigo, who had taken a step toward the arrancar, froze in mid-step.

Grimmjow kept staring at the boy, and more importantly at the source of the familiar scent that had called out to the panther inside him, which was now clearly visible as a thin trail of bright red blood trickled down from the corner of Ichigo's lips.

They stood in silence, gazing at each others before it clicked.

"Shit! You should've told me I made ya' bleed!"

He snapped, angrier at himself than at the shinigami, while Ichigo rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry, I just didn't want to worry you. I know you didn't do it on purpose; your mask is just really sharp. I had no idea that the jagged bits were so- "

Ichigo's voice trailed off and died completely when he saw the look in the arrancar's eyes. When it was Grimmjow's turn to flinch almost imperceptibly and look away, he finally understood what had gone wrong.

Gently, as if he was approaching a feral cat, Ichigo laid his hand on Grimmjow's shoulder and took his chin in the other, forcing the taller male to look at him.

"What are you-"

A soft finger pressing against his lips silenced him. A few seconds later, and he was watching in disbelief as Ichigo called out his own hollow mask and proceeded to break it into pieces, until only a few jagged bits stayed glued to his cheeks and forehead.

Once he was done, Ichigo grabbed the stunned arrancar, and kissed him.

They were panting heavily by the time they finally broke apart, a thin thread of bloodied saliva still linking their parted mouths.

"Now we are even."

The boy said with a smile.

Grimmjow could only bury his head in Ichigo's neck in answer; his fingers tangling with the boy's as they softly trace the edges of his mask.

.

-------------

.  
A/N: I'm on winter break. Finally. That means I'll be able to post my drabbles earlier now. Also this one is dedicated to Black Storm Van Pendragon (your reviews always make me so happy).


	7. Memories

**Title**: Memories  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Pairing**: Ichigo x Grimmjow  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Word Count**: 300  
**Summary**: In which a former Espada and a shinigami remember the past.  
**Warnings**: boylove, a tiny bit of humour, fluff and romance.  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and don't make any profit of it.

.  
**-----------**

**.  
**

"Oi Grimmjow, do you remember the first time we met?"

"You bet I do! Man, I really gave you the beating of your life that day."

"True. My pride still hasn't forgiven you by the way."

"Not my fault you were too weak back then, Ichi."

"I still left quite an impression on you, didn't I?"

"Touché. Our first two meetings still ended up more in my favour, though."

"Yeah… but third time is the charm as they say. I got you good in Hueco Mundo; I almost thought I had killed you!"

"…"

"Grimmjow?"

"I was just thinkin'… that of all our fights, the one in Hueco Mundo still has to be my favourite."

"Really? I thought it would be the contrary."

"Th- that's only because I got to see you make a fool of yourself by saving my ass from Nnoitra!"

"Grimmjow, you are a shitty liar. And you are blushing."

"AM NOT!"

"Yes you are~~! But that's okay, I love this softer side of you, kitty-cat."

"DON'T call me that damnit! What the fuck do you think I am, a house cat?!"

"Your release form doesn't lie. You're just an overgrown fluff ball, aren't you?"

"What The Fuck, Kurosaki."

"I'm sorry Grimmjow but it's true! Hell, my first reaction back then, if you had not been trying to kill me, would have been to scratch your ears. Or shake a mouse toy in front of you."

"…"

"Grimm?"

"I hate you."

"Come on, don't be like that. I think your release form is really cool."

"Now who is the liar?"

"I'm serious. Beside, I'm probably the only one twisted enough to notice stuff like that."

"… Cute heh?"

"Yeah, cute. Am I forgiven?"

"Only if you get your ass over here and kiss me."

"As you wish, my king."

.

---------

A/N: Well I'm not sure I like this one as much as the others, but the idea struck and... you know how that goes. I get brownies points for cuteness though, right?


	8. Meeting Again

**Title**: Meeting Again  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Pairing**: Ichigo x Grimmjow  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Word Count**: 556  
**Summary**: "I don't know, I guess you do look familiar. Maybe we were friends in a past life or something."  
**Warnings**: boylove, minor angst, reincarnation and a tiny dose of romance.  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and don't make any profit of it.

.  
**-----------**

**.  
**

There was something about that man, he just _knew_ it.

All it took was one glimpse from the corner of his eyes when he stepped into the classroom.

Now he couldn't tear his eyes away from the orange haired man who was supposed to be his math teacher for the year. Somehow, his heart beat had sped up as soon as he had laid his eyes on him and for the life of him he couldn't figure out why. How annoying was that?

Thus, he spent the rest of the class mulling over the strange feeling, unable to concentrate on what his teacher actually had to say.

By the end of the class he was forced to admit defeat. He was well and completely obsessed with the man.

He probably should have been more concerned about it than he was. As it was he could only see one way to solve the problem, at least if he wanted to get anywhere this year. So he waited for the end of the class, and went after the orange haired man who made him feel that strange (_warmth_) feeling as soon as the classroom was empty.

"Hey," he started, rubbing a hand against the back of his neck as he struggled to find his words "I don't wanna sound weird or anything, but do we know each other? I can't shake off the feeling that you are familiar…"

Maybe it wasn't the smoothest or most tactful way to breach the topic after all. He cringed inwardly and hoped he wouldn't be deemed a weirdo by his teacher, or worse.

He was preparing himself mentally for the worse, so the last thing he expected was for his teacher's eyes to shine with disbelief, hope, pain and _love_, the warm brown orbs gazing at him in something he could only define as awe. It left him completely stunned, and he swore his heart skipped a beat.

Finally the older man seemed to shake himself from his daze, a shaky smile slowly forming at the corner of his mouth.

"I don't know, I guess you do look familiar. Maybe we were friends in a past life or something."

"A past life, huh?"

"Yes. A past life."

"What's your name?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Weren't you listening at the beginning of the class?"

"Err… maybe my mind was somewhere else…"

He admitted with a nervous chuckle, and shivered when Kurosaki laughed. Dazed, he found himself thinking that the man's laugh was as warm as his eyes.

"And you?"

"Wha-"

"What's your name?"

"Didn't you read the attendance sheet?"

"Humour me."

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." He said, feeling strangely breathless.

His electric blue eyes widened then as Kurosaki's breath caught in his throat, the older man visibly brightening as if a great weight had been taken off his shoulders.

Grimmjow was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost missed the barely audible answer.

"Nice to meet you again, Grimmjow."

A loud bang as a young blue haired man fell onto the ground, his head spinning with images.

"Grimmjow?!"

A worried voice, an orange haired teacher hugging tightly one of his students.

"Still as soft as ever, shinigami…"

Finally, a smile as bright as the sun, and electric blue eyes glittering in mischief.

"Grim..."

Two souls finding each others again.

"Nice to see you to, Ichi."


	9. Chains

**Title**: Chains  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Pairing**: Ichigo x Grimmjow  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Word Count**: 603  
**Summary**: In which the Sexta Espada gets a new fraccion.  
**Warnings**: boylove, fluff and romance. Arrancar!Ichigo, AU and role reversal.  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and don't make any profit of it.

.

**-----------**

**.  
**

Ichigo kicked his door with a loud sigh, his trade mark scowl on his face as he stepped into his room.

Today had been a very bad day, starting from the failed mission in the human world to that damn idiot Nnoitra making fun of him and his zanpakuto. Tch! If anyone was compensating for something it was that moronic spoon head, not him!

With another frustrated sigh, the young arrancar started to unbutton the white shirt of his uniform, only taking the time to put Zangetsu onto its stand before dropping onto his bed, exhausted.

A muffle yelp promptly caused him to jump a few feet into the air and off the bed.

Ichigo spun around with wide eyes, a cero already charging in his hand. When no attack came flying at him, his eyes narrowed. They quickly widened in surprise though when he saw the sheets _moving_.

He cautiously approached his bed, and with a sharp jerking motion, removed the covers.

The sight of a very naked arrancar laying on his bed greeted him, except that the arrancar was bound with chains, gagged and blindfolded. The poor hollow was even wearing what looked like to be a cat collar around his neck. Tied as that unfortunate soul was, the only things Ichigo could make out were blue hair and a tall, slender body.

Ichigo snapped out of his daze when the arrancar growled lowly and tried to hide by buring himself under his sheets. His sharp eyes caught a small flash of white then, and Ichigo noticed for the first time the piece of paper tapped to the arrancar's collar.

"Well, I'll be dammed."

The young arrancar muttered. He slowly climbed onto the bed, cooing reassuring sounds when he saw that the bound hollow was growing more agitated with his presence. Though he couldn't blame him really, he would be pretty agitated himself in his place.

With that thought and what he hoped was a comforting pat on the arrancar's shoulder, he took the note and read it.

_My dear Sexta Espada,_

_It has come to my attention that you have yet to find yourself a fraccion, therefore I took it upon myself to provide you with an adequate arrancar for the job._

_His name is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, and he has much potential but is in dire need of discipline. I'm sure that your partnership will be beneficial for all sides involved._

_Take care of him._

_Aizen Sosuke_

Ichigo blinked.

"He gave me a fraccion?" He finally uttered, completely bewildered.

A shocked whimper of disbelief brought his attention back to the arrancar who was still bound on his bed. Judging from the sound, he wasn't the only one unhappy with that plan. That was when the surreal quality of their situation finally hit Ichigo.

"What the hell, am I getting a fraccion or a sex slave?!"

Shaking his head, the Sexta Espada of Aizen's army immediately started to untie the blue haired male. He didn't need a fraccion anyway and was determined to release the other man before giving Aizen a piece of his mind.

His plan happily went out the window when he finally removed the blindfold and took in the face of his 'fraccion' for the first time.

Electric blue eyes with sexy blue marking, a sharp jaw like mask and full, rosy lips curled into what could only be called a pout.

"Beautiful." He whispered.

And as Grimmjow looked at him in shock and not a little awe, a light blush spreading across his cheeks, Ichigo thought that maybe getting a fraccion wouldn't be so bad after all.

.

----------

A/N: YES, I went there. Because the idea of role reversal and arrancar!Ichigo (and also shinigami!Grimmjow) fascinate me. You want to make me happy, then here is a fic idea for you *hint hint*. And to all my reviewers: thank you SO much for all your comments! I have taken them all to heart and I'm planning on expending a few drabbles into longer fics (the project was already forming in my mind but your reviews definitely sealed the deal, so to speak). And as a last comment, if you notice any grammar mistakes and stuff, don't hesitate to tell me so I can correct them. Being as English is NOT my first language (I'm French), there are probably a few things I haven't noticed.


	10. Sin

**Title**: Sin  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Pairing**: Ichigo x Grimmjow  
**Rating**: R  
**Word Count**: 298  
**Summary**: In which Ichigo reflects on his relationship with Grimmjow.  
**Warnings**: Contain boylove, mentions of sexual activities and minor angst.  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and don't make any profit of it.

.

**-----------**

**.  
**

He knew he shouldn't be doing this. This relationship they had was wrong on too many levels to be called healthy.

Hell, could they even call it a relationship? All they seemed to do was fight when they met in the battlefield and then fight some more in the bedroom, though it was a different kind of battle.

It made him wonder sometimes about what bond them together expect for blood and lust.

Grimmjow obviously saw something in him beside a rival and an opponent, or the proud arrancar wouldn't let him get away with half of the things he did to him.

Like the time he actually let Ichigo collar him before the orange haired teen proceeded to pound him into the mattress. Just the memory was enough to get him hard.

He couldn't quite figure out what he thought of Grimmjow either. The taller man just drove him mad, be it with anger or lust. One moment he was nearly clawing his face off and the next he was purring like the feline he was and licking Ichigo's erection like it was the most delicious of treat, demanding another round of sex in that sinful voice of his.

Maybe that was the problem. Grimmjow was practically sin incarnate and Ichigo was the not so unwilling sinner unable to resist temptation. Grimmjow was his guilty little pleasure, his own sin and damned him to hell, but he still couldn't let go of the feline arrancar.

Thankfully it was a two way street, he reflected as he stared at the sleeping Espada curled up next to him.

And as long as Grimmjow would keep coming back to him, Ichigo wasn't about to turn him away.

Not as long as he could be Grimmjow's sin as well in return.

.

-------

A:N: Happy New Year! Let the new year be filled with Ichi/Grimm love. XD


	11. Alley

**Title**: Alley  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Pairing**: pre Ichigo/Grimmjow  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Word Count**: 473  
**Summary**: "After all this time, after all the tears and despair at never having figured out what had happened to the Espada… he had finally found him."  
**Warnings**: There no real boylove content due to Grimmjow's condition but it's hinted at in the past (and the future, once things are back to normal for them). Also angst and AU for events taking place after the Winter War.  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and don't make any profit of it.

.

**-----------**

.

The bag he was carrying fell onto the wet ground with a clang.

His eggs were definitely broken and his umbrella had been ripped away from his slack hand by the latest gush of wind, but that was the farther thing from his mind as he stared at the small figure curled up into a ball and shivering in the back of the dirty alley.

"Grimmjow…"

He whispered, voice hoarse. The small child looked at him, electric blue eyes wide and matching blue hair matted with dirt and rain, before retreating further into the darkness.

After all this time, after all the tears and despair at never having figured out what had happened to the Espada… he had finally found him.

Ichigo took a step forward into the alley, and another, until he was close enough to see the child again. He then kneeled down slowly, careful not to scare the little form shaking under the rain.

"Hey," he murmured "don't be scared, I won't hurt you."

"Who- who are you? And what do you want" The child demanded, eyes burning strongly, even weak from hunger and dirty as he was.

It was definitely him alright, even if he appeared human for some reason and was missing his hollow mask. Ichigo pointedly refused to think of what could have happened to the former Espada for him to be reincarnated in the form of a little boy no older than five.

"I'm Ichigo," he said gently, keeping his voice low and non-threatening "I saw you hiding and thought that maybe you needed help."

"I'm fine on my own." the boy sniffed, and seeing a bit of the old Grimmjow brought a bittersweet smile to Ichigo's lips.

"It's ok; I told you I won't hurt you. I won't let **_anyone_** hurt you again."

Something in his voice caught the child's attention, and for the first time the boy truly looked at the stranger who had broke into his sad little world.

Maybe it was the conviction in his voice, maybe it was the warmth in his brown eyes, or maybe the uncanny feeling of déjà-vu this man gave him, but he found himself crawling forward, out of the darkness and closer to the orange haired man.

Grimm didn't know why this man seemed to act as if he knew him, or why he seemed to know his name, but something inside him told him this person was safe, that he could trust him and that he would finally be cared for and taken away from this hell.

Somehow, he didn't question the feeling and when a hand was gently held out to him, he took it.

When Ichigo left the dirty alley he left behind an umbrella and a forgotten bag of groceries, but left with the most precious of treasures sleeping in his arms.

.

---------

A:N: This came to me when I realized there aren't that much fics dealing with a Grimmjow who would have gone through what Nel did. So here is my take on it. Bittersweet but the ending makes up for it I believe.


	12. Touch

**Title**: Touch  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Pairing**: Ichigo x Grimmjow  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Word Count**: 503  
**Summary**: "Let's say I'm a rather… sexual creature." Grimmjow purred in his ear, and Ichigo's restrain finally broke.  
**Warnings**: Ichigo being a horny teen, boylove, uke!Grimmjow as usual, fluff and romance.  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and don't make any profit of it.

.

**-----------**

**.  
**

"Oh Ichigo, where did you put my clothes?"

Ichigo stared mutely at the wet arrancar who has stepped out of the shower, and caught his lips in between his teeth. Why oh god why did he have to agree to share living quarters with him?! It was not fair, just watching and not being able to touch!

"What's wrong with you?" the feline arrancar finally demanded in puzzlement when it became clear that Ichigo wouldn't answer him.

The orange haired teen merely shook his head, refusing to speak. How could he tell the former Espada that he was feeling a little bit too hot under the collar because of him? Damn teenage hormones and damn him for being so sexy…

"So that's your problem, Ichi? You could have told me ya' know."

Ichigo blinked, and suddenly realised with growing horror he had just spoken out loud.

Grimmjow merely grinned at him widely, clearly unbothered by the discovery as he glanced at Ichigo's crotch. With grace that was purely feline, the arrancar walked up to the teen, dropping his wet towel onto the ground and pushed Ichigo against the wall.

"Wha- what are you doing Grimmjow?" he gasped, an embarrassing blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Helping you out with your little problem," the blue haired man nipped at his throat, a hand already working on the belt of his pants "Why, I thought you wanted me?" he added as an afterthought, gazing at Ichigo with a slightly confused look.

"You mean you're offering?" the teen asked in disbelief, unbelieving of his luck. This… It was a dream coming true!

"Sure."

"It doesn't… bother you at all?" Grimmjow grinned, and Ichigo felt himself melt.

"No, why should it? My released form is not the only feline thing about me you know." The arrancar rubbed his knee between the boy's legs slowly, and the teen had to swallow a loud moan at the delicious friction.

"And that's supposed to mean…" he breathed.

"Let's say I'm a rather… sexual creature."

Grimmjow purred in his ear, and Ichigo's restrain finally broke.

"Fine then, I'm taking you up on that offer."

The orange haired shinigami nearly growled, his whole body shaking with pent up desire as he switched their position and slammed the arrancar against the wall.

It was he who was invading Grimmjow's personal space now, and the feline's moan of pleasure as their groins rubbed against each others went straight to his lower body.

"Good, 'cos I think you need it badly, shinigami. So how do you want me?" The blue haired arrancar panted in between laying kisses down the teen's neck.

"Huh?"

"I'm flexible and I like it rough. You connect the dots."

Ichigo blinked. Grimmjow grinned, turned around in the boy's arm, arched his back and offered his neck.

Ichigo's brain put two and two together. The boy pounced.

Deep down in Ichigo's inner world, his hollow let out a scream of joy. It was high time King tapped that hot piece of ass anyway.

-----

A/N: You gotta love Shirosaki. Really. Can't you imagine him teasing the hell out of Ichigo afterward?


	13. Foreplay

**Title**: Foreplay  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Pairing**: Ichigo x Grimmjow  
**Rating**: R  
**Word Count**: 627  
**Summary**: Ichigo's and Grimmjow's alone time is interrupted. Grimmjow doesn't care.  
**Warnings**: Implied sexual situation (non descriptive lemon), boylove, Grimmjow being a tease.  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and don't make any profit of it.

.

**  
-----------**

**.  
**

"Ichigo! We are back!"

He froze, feeling like a deer caught in headlights as the loud voices burst their bubbles like a raid alarm.

"Renji! Don't yell, he is not deaf."

Ichigo cursed and let his head drop. He looked down at the arrancar trapped between his body and the door where they had fell in a tangle heap, and had to repress a wince at the look on the other man's face.

"You said they weren't supposed to be back for at least another hour." Grimmjow said, just a little bit too calm for his taste.

The way the exposed skin of his chest quivered under his touch, on the other hand, was anything but calm (though that was to be expected, the both of them having been caught in a rather intense make-out session in the sanctuary of Ichigo's room before being rudely interrupted).

"I know!" Ichigo sighed, and quickly kissed the man to distract him "It's the first time they do that. Let's just be quiet, they'll leave if they think I'm not there."

Grimmjow's fiery eyes conveyed his opinion on the matter but surprisingly he didn't protest. After a few seconds of silence however, his face split into a wild grin and Ichigo gulped, fearing the worst.

And with good reasons too, as Grimmjow slowly grind his hips down against his nether regions, a gleeful look on his features. Ichigo bit back a low moan at the friction, breathing deeply to gather his nerves before glaring at the arrancar.

"What are you doing?!" He whispered harshly.

"Doing what I came here for," The blue haired Espada flashed him a grin, bending his head down to run his tongue teasingly along Ichigo's neck "and I truly don't care if your friends are right behind this door shinigami. It's bad enough I have to hide from Aizen to come here, I'm not going to let them ruin my time with you too."

A powerful hand slide between their bodies to deftly unzip the fly of his jeans and slipped inside, killing Ichigo's words of protests right there. Grimmjow chuckled as he settled himself more comfortably against him by straddling his thighs, still grinning wildly.

When Ichigo finally pulled himself away from the kiss, he saw that Grimmjow had untied his obi and loosened his pants just enough to move onto the next stage. The arrancar shifted his position to rise onto his knees above Ichigo, which let the white fabric of his hakama pool around his thighs.

The boy could only splutter and blush, like everytime he was blessed with the oh-so lovely sight of his lover exposed.

"Grimm- Grimmjow! What about my frie-!"

"What about them?"

The damn bastard had the nerve to gloat, but it was hard to stay mad when that firm hand was still stroking him so nicely.

"You gotta admit it's kinda hot to do it like this," Grimmjow purred into his ears, guiding the now aching and weeping length exactly where he wanted and Ichigo could only pant pathetically in anticipation "it's nice, this sense of doing something forbidden, right?"

Whatever Ichigo was about to say in reply was lost again as he felt Grimmjow's body pull him in, felt himself being wrapped snugly inside delicious tight heat and he jerked forward with a moan. He finally gave in, thrusting and growling and scratching just as much as Grimmjow was.

Ichigo bite down onto the lightly tanned neck offered to him (_do that again and oh yes right there Ichi!_) and cursed his lover for always needing to have his way. One of those days he really ought to teach him some self control.

But he guessed the lesson could wait...

"Fuc -Ichi~~!"

Oh yes, it definitely could wait.

.

------

A/N: This drabble is once again for Black Storm, who draw this absolutely breathtaking picture and dedicated it to me! http : // blackstorm . deviantart . com /art/IchiGrimm-Heated-foreplay-150036895 (just remove the blanks) It totally made my brain go "wow!" and I immediately wrote this. It's supposed to take place right during their heated moment of foreplay, until Rukia and Renji came back and spoiled the mood (though not for long XD). Hope you like it! Now I'm off to practice my drawing skills. ^^


	14. Chocolate

**Title**: Chocolate  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Pairing**: Ichigo x Grimmjow  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Word Count**: 649  
**Summary**: Ichigo, the gang and Grimmjow have breakfast. Of course its never this simple when they are concerned.  
**Warnings**: Romance, fluff, silliness and light innuendo. Inspired by a beyblade fic I read a long, long time ago and Black Storm's prompt of Chocolate. I hope you like it!  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and dont make any profit of it.

.

**-----------**

**.  
**

"Hey guys."

Ichigo greeted his friends, running a hand through his hair as he pushed his chair and sat down at the breakfast table. Renji mumbled a greeting around his mouthful of bread, getting a kick from Rukia for his effort. Ichigo shook his head, smiling before pouring himself a cup of coffee. He hummed contently as he breathed in the sweet aroma, eyes closing in bliss and took a small sip.

Grimmjow choose that moment to show up, fashionably late as usual, and sat down next to Ichigo with his customary grin. He quickly grabbed a croissant (the arrancar being strangely fond of French pastries as they found out a month ago when Ichigo first dragged the man by the scruff of his neck to eat with them) and dip it into honey before taking a bit out of it.

The pastry was gone in a matter of seconds and the blue haired man turned his attention back onto the table, eying the selection of food, searching... until Ichigo picked up a chocolate-filled pastry and a sweet roll and handed them both to him without even looking up from his mug. Grimmjow accepted them without a word and promptly attacked the sweet roll.

Renji's hand froze in mid hair, his mouth still opened and ready to take a bit of his now dripping slice of bread with strawberry jam, and stared. Until Ichigo raised an eyebrow at him and he quickly shove the slice in his mouth, cheeks burning.

Ichigo seemed to shrug the whole thing and raised his mug to his lips again, only to frown when he realized he has drunk all the coffee. He had barely started to reach out for the pot of coffee when Grimmjow pushed it toward him. Ichigos s hand stayed in the air a fraction of second, the only visible reaction from him, before he picked the pot with an absentminded 'thanks' and filled his mug again. Grimmjow merely gulped down the last bit of his chocolate pastry.

This time Rukia joined Renji as her mouth fell opened slightly, her own cup of tea forgotten and cooling in front of her. Orihime made a soft sound of surprise and the redhead could tell even Ishida and Chad were now staring. They had never seen those two so calm. Or helpful, especially with each others.

Ichigo was searching the table again at this point, as Grimmjow had done earlier, before finally his eyes lit up and he reached out for the jar of chocolate.

"Kurosaki-kun? I thought you didn't like chocolate?"

Orihime couldnt help but ask, unknowingly expressing the confusion that the group was experiencing at the moment.

"It's not for me." Ichigo answered simply.

He then handed the chocolate to Grimmjow, who shoved two pieces of toast and the butter in his hands in exchange.

Renji was now officially dumbfounded.

"Since when did they learn to read each others mind?" Rukia whispered to him, and he shook his head helplessly.

"I don't know," he whispered back "but more importantly, since when does Grimmjow act so nicely at the breakfast table?"

Then, as blinding as a car's headlight, the answer hit them all as Grimmjow dropped the knife he had been using to spread the chocolate on his slice of bread and raised his hand to his mouth.

The arrancars pink tongue poked at as he slowly licked the sugary goodness that had somehow ran down his fingers, except that he was going about the cleaning process in a way that was definitely **not** innocent, all the while throwing heated looks at Ichigo who just watched the show with hooded eyes and a little smirk.

Renji let out a low groan and dropped his head onto the table with a loud bang.

"Oh goddammit keep it in the bedroom!"

Rukia and Ishida shrieked in unison, Grimmjow's laughter echoing in the background.


	15. Things You Can't Fix

**Title**: Things You Can't Fix**  
Author**: Shadow Arashi**  
Fandom**: Bleach**  
Pairing**: Ichigo x Grimmjow**  
Rating**: PG-13**  
Word Count**: 389**  
Summary**: "Damn you Ichigo." He murmured, and finally allowed the last of his sanity to sink into the dark ocean of his hollow instincts.  
**Warnings**: ANGST. Like, seriously. Just... get your tissues ready (for main character death). Feel free to rage and hate me, God knows I hate myself for doing this to the boys.  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and don't make any profit of it.

.

**-----------**

**.  
**

There were moments in life where you just had to sit back and marvel at how much of a major bitch Reality could be.

And when you get down to it, Reality was definitely _not_ nice.

Reality was harsh, cold and unforgiving. Reality slowly broke you down by chipping at your sanity and your resistance bit by bit, throwing as much shit as it could at you on a dayly basis. Reality loved to mess with you and if something could go wrong, then you could be certain that it would.

Another thing about Reality is, that it usually doesn't give you a second chance either.

That's why Grimmjow hated the world right now.

If this had been a fairy tale, he would have been leaving Hueco Mundo right now with the young shinigami he had grew to respect, and even love. If the world had been fair, he would have been given a chance to try and make something more of himself than a killing machine.

In a perfect world, they would have been allowed to fell in love.

But they were not in a fairy tale, were they?

No, definitely not, he thought, feeling himself shake with the first signs of a nervous breakdown as his hand finally let go of the black strip of bloody fabric he had been clutching tightly.

"Damn you Ichigo."

He murmured, and finally allowed the last of his sanity to sink into the dark ocean of his hollow instincts.

Pantera broke and reformed around him, his body switching back to his real form.

Feral eyes that recognised nothing anymore turned on the shinigami surrounding him, and the Panther pounced with a roar and a mad cackle.

/  
_You're trying too hard shinigami. Beating Ulquiorra, saving your friend, being with __**me**__... Sometimes, you just can't fix everything._

_But I can try, can I?_

_That won't change the fact that I'm a hollow, or that we are in a war._

_I have faith in my friends. They will help, I know it. Don't give up on us now, please?_

_Stop looking at me like that! You- Oh fine! You're gonna be the death of me, you know that?_

_You know you love me~~! Don't worry Grimmjow, I'll make it work. You'll see._

Stupid Ichigo.

I told you didn't I?

You can't always fix everything.

.

--------

A/N: I have two things two say: 1) I'm sorry this is so dark but I was feeling rather angsty and... it just kind of happened. 2) HOLY **** WTFBBQ man! 109 reviews?! I love you guys, I love you. Thank you all, for motivating me so damn much. All your reviews made me work hard on my series and I hope I'll never disappoint you.

And lastly a little thought for thought: Ichigo is often designed by the number 15, also cut as 1+5. 1+5=6. Grimmjow = 6. Ultimate proof of doom that they are totally meant to be man. And it's officially *canon*.


	16. Choice

**Title**: Choice  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Pairing**: hinted at Ichigo x Grimmjow  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Word Count**: 456  
**Summary**: Ichigo's hollow tries to secure a mate for his King and Grimmjow gets an unexpected promotion.  
**Warnings**: Crack/humour, hinted at boylove, Ichigo's hollow ('cos he deserves a warning of his own) and some minor swearing.  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and don't make any profit of it.

.

**-----------**

**.  
**

"Wha- what the hell did you just say?"

"I want you to be my Queen."

To say that Grimmjow was stunned would be an understatement. To say that the former Espada was flattered… wouldn't be that far from the truth. But of course, he wouldn't admit it to save his life.

"Where did that come from?!"

He finally uttered, staring in disbelief at Kurosaki's hollow. The white bastard ('cos that's what he was, make no mistakes about it) merely grinned, looking oh so innocent as he clapped his hands together and batted his eyelashes at him.

"I want you to be my Queen, or rather I want you to be Ichigo's Queen if you prefer. I mean, it's only logical right? Ichigo cannot be my king without a proper queen and you're the only one around worthy of the title."

The pale skinned hollow started pacing, unaware of Grimmjow's dumbfounded expression before he started speaking again

"The shinigami midget is a no-no, beside her red-head friend would never forgive King if he stole her away from him, while the princess with the big tits is hopeless and definitely NOT what my King needs. But I think that YOU," Kurosaki's hollow spun around on his heel to face the arrancar who abruptly stepped back in surprise "will be perfect for my King. You're strong, you're an arrancar and you don't hesitate to push King around, which is good for me. But I know you're also loyal in your own way and that you'll take care of him. He is your '_prey'_ after all."

Grimmjow stared at the pleased, nearly childish expression of delight on the hollow's face, and almost burst out into uncontrollable pearls of laughers.

"You-" he nearly cracked up "you are serious, ain't you?"

"Of course! Who do you take me for?!"

The hollow snapped, looking offended that Grimmjow would even dare entertain the thought that he wasn't honest.

"And do I get a say in this? Or has the choice already been made and taken out of my hands?"

The arrancar said more calmly, blue eyes darkening with something that Kurosaki's hollow couldn't identify.

"Well…" The white little freak started, licking his lips with a cackle "You can still say no, technically. But I know you don't wanna."

Grimmjow stared (again, he seemed to be doing that a lot today) hard. And finally shrugged.

"Touché. I've been upgraded from being an Espada working under Aizen to being the Queen of a teenage boy. Who would say no to _**that**_?"

His smirk mirrored the pale bastard's completely.

"Just wait until I tell King. He has been waiting for this for AGES."

Grimmjow, former Espada and newly promoted Queen, finally gave in and burst out laughing.

.

-----

A/N: I had to make up for the angst of the previous chapter and I did promise Hichigo would be back, so here you go. Bet none of you expected that. XD


	17. Courtship

**Title**: Courtship  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Pairing**: Ichigo x Grimmjow  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Word Count**: 406  
**Summary**: In which Renji ponders, Ichigo is acting strangely and Yoroichi has all the answers.  
**Warnings**: Boylove, crack/humor, fluff and some light romance in the background. A special thank you to all my reviewers, I can't believe this story got over 100 reviews. I love you all and I'll write plenty more of those, along with longer drabbles and fics inspired from them in the future. You guys are the best!  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and don't make any profit of it.

.

**-----------**

**.  
**

Renji knew what it meant to be a good friend.

Being a good friend mean being there when your mates need it, supporting your friends when they are in trouble, laughing when they laugh and crying when they cry and all that stuff.

Unfortunately, he was also pretty sure being a good friend involved stopping your best pal when he was trying to provoke a vicious, ex-Espada into a fight by interfering with his match with Zaraki Kenpachi.

"Dammit Shinigami! What the fuck is wrong with you?! That was my fight!"

Grimmjow howled, darting after Ichigo who deftly dodged a potentially fatal blow from a pair of velvety black claws.

"I thought you wanted to even the score with me," the boy taunted "or did you forget already, _kitten_?"

"KUROSAKI!"

Renji watched the courtyard disappear under a cloud of dust, courtesy of a cero and a getsuga tensho, and sighed.

"What the hell is wrong with him," he shook his head as he saw the orange haired shinigami dance around Grimmjow, keeping the arrancar's attention firmly on him "he always was pretty damn stubborn but geez! Ever since Grimmjow came around he has been a real show off, always bugging that arrancar like he has to prove himself. It's like he is being down right-"

"Dominant?"

"Yes! That's exactl- WOW!"

Renji nearly jumped three feet into the air and spun around, coming face to face with a laughing Yoroichi.

"Oh it's you! Please don't scare me like that Yoiroichi-san."

He almost stuttered, desperately trying to get back some air into his lungs. Then the word finally hit him, and he looked up questioningly at the dark beauty before him.

"Do you know why Ichigo is acting like that Yoroichi-san?"

Yoroichi smiled and nodded, watching the orange and blue ball chasing each others with an amused glint in her eyes.

"Ichigo is just courting the kitty. Urahara did the same to me back then. That's dominant male attitude at its finest for you. Ichigo is just trying to get his attention the best way he can, and that's by showing Grimmjow he can fight as good as him. Don't worry, I'm already working on getting those two together so they will stop destroying the Sereitei with their mating rituals."

"Oh okay then. Thank yo- **WHAT**?!"

A few meters away a former Espada and a young shinigami kept their play fighting, unaware of the crisis happening around them.


	18. Bruises

**Title**: Bruises  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Pairing**: Ichigo x Grimmjow, implied Aizen x Grimmjow non-con  
**Rating**: borderline R for implied non-con  
**Word Count**: 381  
**Summary**: "He should have listened to him and never returned to Las Noches."  
**Warnings**: Implied non-con, boylove, angst, Grimmjow!abuse and a tiny dose of romance.  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and don't make any profit of it.

.  
**-----------**

**.**

Grimmjow painfully dragged himself away from Aizen's room; hands tightening around the white fabric of his jacket as he pulled it close around his scarred chest.

His breathing was irregular and he knew his blood was dripping onto the floor with his every moves, but he still refused to stop walking. Stopping now would mean giving up. It would mean that his '_master_' had won, and he would _not_ stand for it.

The image of Ichigo's concerned face and warm eyes flashed before his eyes and he felt his body relax slightly in an unconscious answer, his usually sharp eyes glazing over.

With a shudder, Grimmjow finally slumped against the wall and fell down on his knees in the middle of the hallway as a small trail of blood run down his chin.

How he wished he could be with the gentle teen right now. He should have listened to him and never returned to Las Noches. But like an idiot, he had wanted to tie some loose ends with his past life before deserting Hueco Mundo to join Ichigo. Except that he hadn't count on Aizen having something else planned for his rebellious Espada.

Raising a slightly shaking hand to his cheek, Grimmjow trailed his fingers against the bruises marring his skin, barely biting back a wince of pain. His whole body was throbbing in pain, though the worse had to be the liquids running down the back of his thighs, and what it implied.

Aizen had gone to extremes measures to beat him into submission this time; the Sexta couldn't remember ever seeing the shinigami so frantic in his life. If he didn't know better, he would have thought the man was more pissed at the idea of losing him to the young shinigami than at his revolt.

Thoughts of his lover brought Grimmjow back to the present, and he struggled onto his feet with a low growl. He couldn't afford to give up now. He had promised Ichigo he would come back, and he _was _going to come back to him. Even if he had to crawl the rest of the way out of Hueco Mundo.

Aizen could beat him black and blue to his heart content; the bruises would fade.

Ichigo, on the other hand, would not.

.

-----

.  
A/N: Do you guys hate me yet or not? If it can make up for the utter.... angst of this piece, I want to say I have taken all your wonderful reviews into account and continuations of some of my drabbles are on the way, including Courtship! So keep the guns and pointy objects away? Please?


	19. Slow Suicide

**Title**: Slow Suicide  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Pairing**: Ichigo x Grimmjow  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Word Count**: 385  
**Summary**: She was waiting, because he had promised he would come back.  
**Warnings**: AU content for the end of Grimmjow's and Ichigo's fight after Nnoitra show up to crash the party, female!Grimmjow, sort of angsty drabble (but with a good ending).  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and don't make any profit of it.

.

**-----------**

**.  
**

A solitary figure stood above the remains of Las Noches, gazing at the white sand silently like they had been doing for the past month.

Everyday she came back to the what had once been her home, electric blue eyes blind to the broken stones and devastated landscape. Once, once she may have been angry at the destruction of her world. But now her thoughts were miles away, far beyond the frontiers of Hueco Mundo.

Her hand tightened around her zanpakuto, and the little strength she had put into the unconscious gesture reopened wounds that were still barely healing, spilling red blood onto her now much paler skin.

"Where the hell are ya' shinigami?" Grimmjow murmured.

A gust of wind blew the blue mane of her hair into her face, hiding the white desert that was Hueco Mundo from her sight. The arrancar took no notice of it. She was waiting, because he had _promised _he would come back.

She hadn't expected Kurosaki to feel anything remotely close to what the young shinigami had awakened inside really, her but the damn brat had stunned her once again, protecting her from Nnoitra and gathering her broken form into his arms afterward, eyes tearing up as he swore and plead with her to live and just _hold on_. The boy had held her so gently, kissing her blood streaked hair before running off to find help.

It was the last she saw of him. The image of his back as he disappeared into the desert was still burned into her mind. But she still waited, because he had _promised_ and God help her she believed in the damn boy.

Grimmjow painfully curled into a ball behind the ruins of what used to be her own quarters, breathing with more difficulties. Her body was barely holding on, left without proper care for so long, but she refused to give up. She knew she was fielded by a memory, nothing short of a slow suicide, but she was ok with it nonetheless.

And as she stopped fighting and finally let her eyes slowly close a flurry of movement, a black and orange blur almost lost in all the sand, peaked behind the nearest sand hill.

Grimmjow felt a grin tug at her lips through her tiredness.

"Ichigo."

.

----

A/N: I'm not exactly as happy with that one as the others, but I really wanted to write f!Grimmjow again. There are not enough f!Grimmjow out there. -_- I'll do better next time I promise.


	20. Rivalry

**Title**:Rivalry  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Pairing**: Ichigo x Grimmjow  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Word Count**: 412  
**Summary**: "What mattered was that suddenly, Grimmjow couldn't bring himself to hate the boy anymore."  
**Warnings**: Just boylove (mostly implied or pre-boylove at this stage) and some minor angst.  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and don't make any profit of it.

.

**-----------  
.**

The connection had been there right from the start; that much was obvious.

When he met Ichigo for the first time and saw with his own two eyes that the boy just wouldn't lie down like everybody else before him, Grimmjow immediately forgot everything else and lost himself into their fight.

Ichigo was the best thing that had ever happened to him in a while and the battle became one of his favourite memories, in spite of what happened afterward. He even kept the scar from the young shinigami as a _souvenir_. Back then he just couldn't have been happier at finally having a rival that would provide him with a real challenge.

He never thought twice about the consequences.

The predator inside him had been thrilled at the idea of hunting a worthy prey at last, and he found himself looking forward to their next meeting where they would cross swords again with each others.

So maybe he had been a bit obsessed from the start.

And yet, he still couldn't point out exactly when the rivalry and the hate started to shift into something different, when the shinigami stopped being a shinigami and became _Ichigo_ instead.

Maybe it was the look in Ichigo's eyes when the boy had grabbed his hand to stop his fall (_the one that said he was worth _more_ than this and that left him dazed even as he plummeted to the ground_), or maybe it was the fact that the young shinigami had defended him against Nnoitra.

None of it mattered anyway.

What mattered was that suddenly, Grimmjow couldn't bring himself to hate the boy anymore. He was angry, pissed off and a thousand over things, but all his previous urges to bash the teen's pretty head in had vanished as quickly as they had come.

It was throwing him in for a loop, moving his world upside down and for the first time in his life Grimmjow didn't know how to act.

Hollows were made out of fear, hate, and other negative emotions after all. Those were the only emotions they knew. So if he couldn't hate Ichigo, what was left for him to feel for the one who had been his rival?

As he lay on the dusty ground and stared at Ichigo standing protectively over him, Grimmjow was finally forced to admit defeat and that maybe, just maybe, if he couldn't hate him then the only option left was to love him.


	21. Leave it All Behind

**Title**: Leave it all Behind  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Pairing**: Ichigo x Grimmjow  
**Rating**: R, borderline NC-17  
**Word Count**: 842  
**Summary**: Attraction isn't something you can control. Grimmjow finds out the hard way, but it may not be such a bad thing in the end.  
**Warnings**: Hinted at sexual acts, minor swearing, AU, arrancar!Ichigo and shinigami!Grimmjow.  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and don't make any profit of it.

.

**-----------**

**.  
**

He fell back onto the harsh ground with a low groan, panting and dazed as his body shook and shivered with the last of the aftermath, barely aware of the hands still clutching his hips in a tight grip.

Grimmjow Jeaggerjaques truly didn't want to think of what he looked like at the moment. His clothes were in tattered, he was covered in blood (among other things he didn't want to think of) and he didn't know where his zanpakuto was.

That was the last of his concern however as the boy sprawled on top of him grinned down at him victoriously, acting like he had just won the greatest prize in the whole damn universe.

Grimmjow growled at the orange haired arrancar and pushed him off of him forcefully, causing the boy to fall backward with a yelp. Whatever satisfaction he may have felt was quickly washed away as he was unable to hide a wince of pain at the rough separation of their bodies.

"I can't believe I let you do that!"

He snarled as soon as his lower body stopped throbbing in pain, trying his hardest to ignore the fluids running down his legs, choosing instead to busy himself with glaring at the other male.

How could he have been so stupid as to _sleep_ with the enemy?!

Said enemy who didn't seem phased at all by the recent events that had transpired between them, like it was a perfectly normal occurrence for an arrancar to screw a shinigami.

"Why?" The hollow answered calmly "Is that because-" he batted his wide brown eyes at him cutely and Grimmjow had to resist the urge to bash his pretty face in "-I'm an arrancar and you are a shinigami? Come on, we both know that kind of argument doesn't hold, not for people like us. You enjoyed it, admit it."

The arrancar purred, crawling toward the blue haired shinigami on all four, which caused said shinigami to scramble backward wildly, only for the man to curl in pain with a curse.

"Hey, I wasn't that rough, was I?"

The boy asked suddenly, and Grimmjow couldn't stop the spark of surprise (and happiness, though he quickly shot down and buried that thought) at the slight tinge of worry in the hollow's voice.

"Why do you care, Arrancar?" He hissed, by now finding himself quite uncomfortable with the whole thing.

"I have a name you know! It's Ichigo, you ass."

The boy snapped back, and Grimmjow almost rolled his eyes.

Still, he couldn't shake the warm sensation the harmless banter brought him. He knew he shouldn't be feeling this- this _happy_ that his enemy apparently cared that much about him. He was pretty sure that it was wrong, aside from breaking several rules in Soul Society, to form this kind of... _attachment_ to someone he was supposed to kill.

But then again, he was pretty sure that sleeping with the enemy was also breaking the rules...

Grimmjow would have gone back in time to stop himself if he could, except that he couldn't remember when things between them had started to turn into... _this_. All he knew was that he had found this arrancar fascinating to fight from the start and that he had followed him when he had appeared in Karakura earlier and then...

Ichigo (since that was his name, Grimmjow acknowledged grudgingly) shook his head with a frown then, before he did something that shook Grimmjow to the core. The orange haired hollow pulled him onto his lap and, catching his chin in his hand, titled his head up to look at him.

The eyes that stared down at him were warm and caring, and Grimmjow's breath caught in his throat as all his previous beliefs seemed to promptly shatter before his very eyes with a single, gentle touch.

"Wha-"

"Why do you have to make things complicated?" he murmured, his fingers moving in slow circles against the soft skin of his cheek "I like you and you obviously like me too, even if you don't want to admit it. I may be an Espada but I can assure you that I'm not into the habit of raping my partners. So why don't we just leave it all behind us?"

Grimmjow's stared at him with wide eyes.

"You gotta be kidding..." He breathed, unable to tear his eyes away from the smiling face.

"Why would I? I mean, Shinigami or arrancar... the difference between us is not that big and here and now we can choose to just forget about it and enjoy each others. What do you have to lose?"

Ichigo smiled brightly, as if that was the answer to everything. And then it hit him like a bolt of lightning.

"You won't let me go, will you?" Grimmjow said suddenly, and it wasn't a question.

At Ichigo's affirmative noise, muffled against the back of his throat as the arrancar pulled him into a possessive embrace that (almost) made him swoon, Grimmjow decided that indeed, it didn't matter any more.


	22. Misery Loves Company

**Title**: Misery Loves Company  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Pairing**: Ichigo x Grimmjow  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Word Count**: 647  
**Summary**: Grimmjow thought his first trip to the vet was hell. Thankfully, fate decided he would not be suffering alone.  
**Warnings**: Crack/humour, bleach!kitties, cute!Aizen and some minor swearing.  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and don't make any profit of it.

.

**-----------**

**.  
**

It was fuckin' unfair, Grimmjow thought as the cage's door slam shut, trapping him inside the small metal box.

The Siamese didn't know what he had done to piss off his owner this time, but Aizen better be watching out for his plants and furniture, because he was going to _trash_ the house when this was over. Seriously.

For who in their right mind would lock a pure breed cat like him in this hell hole? It was noisy, smelt of other filthy animals and things he didn't know and it was _small_. Whatever this 'vet clinic' thing was supposed to be, it was _hell_. At least he got a break from Ulquiorra. He couldn't stand that fucking 'holier-than-thou' poodle.

With an unhappy hiss, Grimmjow curled up in a corner of his cage and waited, his devious mind thinking of new ways to traumatize his owner as payback for this stun.

He was abruptly pulled from his musing when he heard his cage being opened. Grimmjow immediately jumped onto his paws, tail high and hopeful. He was disappointed when he saw another cat being shoved inside the cage by the small human female from before.

"Sorry about this little guys, but we have no room left so you'll have to share. Be nice to each others okay?"

The human female told them, not that they could understand her (how come humans were too dumb to learn their language anyway?). The door was slammed shut again as the human walked away, leaving the two cats to start a staring contest.

Grimmjow finally broke the silence.

"Who the hell are you?" Because there was no way he would share _his_ space with just anybody.

The other cat, a slender male with a brightly colored orange fur, scowled.

"Ichigo. And you are?"

The Siamese felt his whiskers twitch. It was too good to be true.

"Grimmjow. Guess my owner loves me more than you, '_strawberry_.'"

It was all the two hot-blooded cats needed to burst into a full blow fight.

"Why you-! I'll show you, you spineless _show_-cat!"

Ichigo jumped on him, pinning the startled Grimmjow down. In a blink of an eye they were trashing around, spitting and hissing, clawing and biting wildly at each others.

Two hours later Aizen came back to fetch his pet and was slightly surprised when the vet seemed embarrassed and flustered. Knowing his Grimmjow, he immediately assumed the worst.

"Did Grimmjow cause you any trouble? I know he can be a handful." He said gently.

"Oh it's not that, it's... well you better see for yourself."

Puzzled, Aizen followed her into the white room where he had seen her take his pet earlier. They stopped in front of one of the cages in the back, and the vet pointed at it with her hand.

"Another customer brought his cat earlier and now I can't separate them. Look."

Bending down, Aizen did as she asked, and looked. And promptly choked on a gasp of surprise.

His wild, antisocial and aggressive Grimmjow... was purring and cuddling with an European, orange furred cat. It was-

"A miracle! How did this happened?!"

The vet shrugged.

"Who knows what's going on in their little heads? You may want to talk to Urahara though. I don't think his cat is ready to let go of yours either."

Aizen nodded dumbly, staring at the back of the cage where the two cats kept purring contently, blissfully unaware of the mental crisis the humans outside were going through.

As they walked away though a furry, orange colored ear flicked once and one electric blue eye cracked open.

"What are they babbling about now?"

"Probably nothing important. Now shut up and keep licking my tail."

"Sure thing. I own you that much, you're much better than any show-cat. I guess I was wrong about you, princess."

"Of course I am. Now call me _princess_ again and I'll never lick your ears again."

.

-------

A/N: You gotta love kitty!Grimmjow and kitty!Ichigo. They are just too much fun, or maybe it's just the cat owner in me speaking. And just to clear things up, Ichigo's reference to Grimmjow being 'show-cat is' an allusion to the fact he is a pure breed, meaning cats that are usually present in shows and don't know how to fight. Guess Grimmy proved him wrong.


	23. Embryo

**Title**: Embryo  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Pairing**: Ichigo x Grimmjow  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Word Count**: 824  
**Summary**: Ichigo was glad to see Grimmjow after a month long absence. He just wasn't expecting him to sick, or to be accused of being the reason the man was sick in the first place.  
**Warnings**: Romance and fluff, minor swearing and mpreg. Give it a try before running away screaming?  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and don't make any profit of it.

.

**-----------**

.

"Damnit not now!"

Ichigo stared in shock, their fight forgotten as the mad Espada who had been ready to bash his head in a second ago kneeled onto the floor and promptly threw up. He didn't even know how that was possible, considering Grimmjow's lack of stomach, but the Sexta was definitely not faking his sudden outburst of illness.

The young shinigami could only watch, unsure as to what to do as the blue haired man finally stopped heaving, one hand rubbing his abdomen as he panted. When his breathing had settled down to a more normal rhythm he glared tiredly at Ichigo, his face unusually pale and strands of hair clinging to his forehead.

"This is your entire fault." He said, blue eyes closing in exhaustion.

Ichigo bristled.

"How the hell is it my fault?! I don't see what I could have done to make you sick, you big idiot! And what was that all about anyway?! First you show up at my house out of the blue and seduce me-" Ichigo's face flushed hotly at the memory, reminding him that his phrasing was not exactly truthful since _he_ had been the one on top but he wasn't about to admit it "then you disappear for a month and now that you're finally back the first thing you do is to try and kill me! Talk about mixed signals!"

Grimmjow merely groaned lowly in answer. He ran a hand through his hair, grimacing at the feel of his sweaty skin before slowly getting back onto his feet again. Ichigo took a step back, wary of the man's sudden mood swings. No other attack came though and Grimmjow looked away, seemingly thinking over his answer.

"First of all," he started, looking back straight at Ichigo "it is actually your fault. But I guess I shouldn't have blown like that, it's not like you meant for it to happen."

The arrancar sighed and for the first time Ichigo noticed the unconscious way Grimmjow was rubbing his stomach, his hand curled almost protectively over his abdomen.

This also brought his attention to the fact that Grimmjow's jacket was different. He hadn't noticed it before, being too caught up in their fight, but now he could see the difference. Grimmjow had apparently decided to trade his open white jacket for a longer model that covered his whole upper body, even going as far as zipping it completely. In fact, it almost reminded him of Ulquiorra's clothes.

"Is whatever I did the reason you changed your wardrobe?" Ichigo teased, hoping to dissolve the tension between them.

He wasn't expecting Grimmjow to react the way he did.

The arrancar frowned at him, before unzipping the jacket completely with a serious look that worried Ichigo a bit. The orange haired boy was about to speak when the last of the fabric fell open.

"Actually it is."

Ichigo barely heard Grimmjow's voice. He was too busy staring at the smooth, pale skin covering the blue haired panther's stomach. His flat, _whole_ stomach.

"Your hollow hole… it's gone…" he breathed out.

Grimmjow ignored him and took a step forward, grasping Ichigo's hand and putting it on his abdomen. Ichigo's already wide eyes widened even more as his reiatsu flared, reacting to the tiny spark of life inside Grimmjow's body.

""Wha- you-"

He stammered, the enormity of the situation almost too much for him to handle. Grimmjow merely pulled him into a sudden and unexpected hug, burying his head in his neck though his body was tense against Ichigo's, as if he was ready to flee at a moment's notice.

"Yeah." He said simply, breathing into the scent of the boy he had grew to love as he waited for the shinigami's heartbeat to calm down.

"I- is it real? I mean you really are…" Ichigo trailed off, his hand caressing the soft skin in disbelief as his reiatsu connected with the small, barely felt presence beneath Grimmjow's own reiatsu, causing him to gasp in awe.

"Yes, I'm pregnant." Grimmjow murmured, and Ichigo's heart skipped a beat. "Does that mean you're already aware of how shinigami and hollow reproductive systems work?" The Sexta teased his lover, a hopeful reply to Ichigo's previous teasing.

"Yeah," The boy nodded, still in a daze "I saw Shuuhei when he was carrying Kensei's child."

"Good, I was thinking you were taking this awfully well for a human." The panther snorted playfully.

Ichigo's head snapped up suddenly as he stared at Grimmjow, causing the other man to startle and grow rigid in his arms.

"You know what that means, right?" He asked seriously.

"Wha-"

"You are _not_ going back to Hueco Mundo in this state. You are staying right here with me, where I can make sure you and our child are alright."

Ichigo's eyes burned into his own and Grimmjow relaxed completely, the last of his fear disappearing as he knew he had made the right choice.

.

---------  
.

A/N: Here is the next part of this series, finally! Sorry for the delay, I'm very busy with shool and... you know how it goes. So there it is, my first real, serious mpreg ficlet. I've been dying to do one since I find the concept fascinating. Hope I didn't mess up. Next chapter of Hands of Fate is coming up soon so don't worry either about that one. ^^


	24. Spider Web

**Title**: Spider Web  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Pairing**: Ichigo x Grimmjow  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Word Count**: 911  
**Summary**: Ichigo's brown eyes were keeping him pinned in place, gentle and soft, still loving and accepting as ever even after just witnessing the crime he had nearly committed.  
**Warnings**: Romance, angst, character manipulation and minor swearing.  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and don't make any profit of it.

.

**-----------**

**.  
**

Grimmjow stumbled backward with a strangled hiss, eyes wide. His breath caught in his throat, his zanpakuto falling uselessly onto the ground as he stared at the orange haired shinigami helplessly.

Those goddamned eyes...

They were looking at him with such warmth... such _understanding_ that he couldn't move, couldn't snap back or snarl an insult as he usually would. Ichigo's brown eyes were keeping him pinned in place, gentle and soft, still loving and accepting as ever even after just witnessing the crime he had nearly committed.

And it scared him to death.

By all rights Ichigo should have been out for blood. And yet here he was, looking as if he hadn't just caught his lover of six months standing over him with his sword to his throat in the middle of the night. For the first time in his life Grimmjow felt ashamed.

"Grimmjow..." The boy started and the charm broke.

Grimmjow's body launched into action and he bolted for the window, zanpakuto forgotten in his panic. He was past thinking rational thoughts and desperate to get away, ignoring Ichigo's cry as he called out after him. He darted past Ichigo, only to have the teen grab his wrist just before he could make his escape. The teen pulled him back with a sharp yank and suddenly Grimmjow found himself trapped against a broad chest, struggling and spitting like a wild cat.

"Let me go!" he howled, kicking and screaming and scratching and still the boy _wouldn't_ let him go.

"Grimmjow calm down!"

"I TRIED TO KILL YOU, YOU FUCKIN' IDIOT!" he roared. "You're too damn naïve for you own good!" he latched out at the boy, a last ditch to save them _both_ the heartache. "It was a set up from the start, don't you get it?! Aizen ordered me to get your trust so I could kill you!"

Didn't Ichigo understand what that meant?

"I know, you think I didn't notice?" Ichigo said gently.

Grimmjow stopped thinking.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around his shoulders slowly, pulling him into a hug and this time he didn't resist. He gave into the warm embrace, falling limply against Ichigo's chest where he stayed motionless, his head pressed to the deceptively slender body. The shinigami cooed into his ears as he rubbed the sensitive spot at the base of his neck in a soothing motion, waiting patiently for Grimmjow to relax.

"You knew?"

His voice was barely more than a whisper and yet it seemed so much louder to his ears. Ichigo merely laughed softly, holding the skittish panther closer.

"I figured something was up when you suddenly stopped trying to kill me in favour of trying to seduce me. The change was too abrupt, too sudden to be natural. Did you know that you can't lie? You suck at deceiving, Grimmjow. I figured right away that you weren't doing this of your own volition. But I let you do as you please, probably not the smartest move but I guess I enjoyed having you around in the end, even if it was a lie. Except that somewhere along the way it stopped being merely make-believe."

That was Ichigo for you, always ready to forgive...

The boy finally loosen his hold on the arrancar slightly and took his chin in his hand, forcing the panther to look up at him. Grimmjow was completely unresponsive in his arms, refusing to look him in the eyes and Ichigo was sure that if he had been in his released form his ears and tail would have been laying low in distress.

"Look at me." He commanded. The arrancar stiffened, hesitating for a few seconds before wounded blue slowly met dark brown.

"How can you even want me around after what I did. I just tried to kill you."

He murmured but Ichigo quickly pressed a finger to his lips, effectively cutting him off.

"It's not that hard actually. I know you never meant to do it." The teen smiled again, that sad but determined smile that made Grimmjow's heart skip a beat. "It wasn't _you_. You were only following Aizen's orders, you wouldn't have stopped at the last moment otherwise. You had the perfect opportunity to kill me but you didn't."

The wounded blue pools widened, something terribly hurt lurking in their depth and Ichigo's heart throbbed for the unfortunate creature, whose only fault was to be manipulated by his creator.

"You saw..." Grimmjow trailed off as he remembered the event that took place a few moments ago, memories of him standing over the sleeping form of Ichigo, zanpakuto in hand, flashing before his eyes.

"I was awake the whole time." He confirmed.

Grimmjow's heart dropped. Until Ichigo's gentle voice murmured in his ear.

"But you know what Grimmjow? _I don't care_. It's over, just let it go."

"Ichi?" The confused arrancar whispered. His mind was refusing to believe, refusing to even entertain the thought of forgiveness even as his heart swell with hope.

"You choose _me_ Grimmjow. Aizen basically gave you to me and in my book, that makes you mine. And I'm not letting you go."

Ichigo whispered strongly, eyes flashing with that inner strenght and conviction that had won him over so long ago it seemed now, and Grimmjow suddenly felt so much lighter.

"You're too damn nice, do you know that?"

He half sobbed half chuckled into the boy's shoulder.

"I don't care."

And that was the end of it.

------

A/N: I was thinking about the love triangle Ichi/Grimm/Aizen and this is what I came up with. Go figure, especially as there is no Aizen/Grimmjow in this drabble at all, not even hinted. Basically Aizen ordered Grimmjow to get close to Ichigo because he noticed that the boy was becoming interested in Grimmjow. The Sexta didn't want to do it but went along anyway, because orders are orders you know. Except that they both fell in love with each others, thus ruining Aizen's plan when Grimmjow found himself unable to kill Ichigo. I'll try and write a longer version of this when I get the time to do it.


	25. Mother

**Title**: Mother  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Pairing**: Ichigo x Grimmjow  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Word Count**: 753  
**Summary**: Grimmjow slowly raised a hand to his stinging cheek, wide blue eyes glancing up at Ichigo with a shocked expression.  
**Warnings**: Romance, angst, boylove and minor swearing.  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and don't make any profit of it.

.

.

His whole body ached. That was his first conscious thought.

With a wince Grimmjow opened his eyes warily, blinking, and found himself staring down into deep brown.

"You're awake." Ichigo said quietly. There was something in his tone though, something that made his hair stand on ends.

"Yeah, wha-" He started to push himself on his elbow only to fall back in a coughing fit "What did I miss?" He rasped as soon as his body stopped shaking with the strain. Damn that hollow must have trashed him good.

Ichigo merely observed him silently, which was pretty unusual for him. He must have been the one who patched him up because his whole chest was bandaged and Grimmjow was pretty sure he wouldn't have needed those if Ulquiorra's woman had healed him.

When the shinigami still didn't answer him he tried again and succeeded in pushing himself onto a sitting position onto the bed -_ Ichigo's bed he noted with a small pang of warmth he quickly crushed_ - and was about to snap at the teen when he saw the rage burning in those brown orbs. Grimmjow lost the smirk that had began to tug at his lips, taken aback.

"You nearly got killed. That's what happened."

Ichigo finally said and his calm voice was all wrong, the complete opposite of what he had caught a glimpse of in his darkened eyes. It made Grimmjow want to shake the boy and ask him what was his problem, but since he couldn't do that in his current state he would settle for a good verbal trashing instead.

"So what? It's not the first time it happens!" He growled a little, not understanding what was so different about every other times he had gotten hurt and it was pissing him off.

He wasn't prepared for Ichigo to tackle him onto the mattress forcefully, causing him to grunt in pain as the wound on his side reopened.

"What the fuck Ichigo?!" He gasped breathlessly and glared at the teen, only to have his head snap to the side with a loud slap.

Grimmjow slowly raised a hand to his stinging cheek, wide blue eyes glancing up at Ichigo with a shocked expression.

"Did you just slapped me?"

His head hurt and not from the slap. It was as if he had stepped into an alternate universe, because the Ichigo he knew would never have done anything _close_ to slapping him.

"You're a fucking idiot!" Ichigo didn't yell, though it may have been better if he had. "What the hell were you thinking, taking that hit for me? You nearly died trying to protect _me_!"

The teen's body was almost shaking above him and Grimmjow couldn't help but stare as he tried to wrap his mind around the current events.

"I haven't come that far to see others get hurt because of me Grimmjow," Ichigo spoke again, a touch of something nearly frantic in his voice and in his eyes that had the arrancar nearly cower "not my friends, not my family and certainly not _you_. Never again, I swore-"

Ichigo stopped abruptly. Grimmjow blinked as the shinigami seemed to lose all his anger as quickly as it had came, leaving them to stare at each others.

"I'm a hollow, you know we're bound to get hurt," He finally broke the silence, his pink tongue darting to lick his dry lips "so what's so special about this time? I still don't get-"

"You took that hit for me Grimmjow."

"That again? I said-"

"My mother protected me too. And she died because of me."

Grimmjow's mouth snapped shut.

And suddenly it all made sense.

"I'm not your mother." He said lowly, and this time Ichigo broke into a little smile.

"I know. I just don't want to lose anybody else I care about. Seeing you taken down by that hollow... it just reminded me of that night so much and-"

He pressed a finger against Ichigo's lips, cutting him off. The boy's word died in his throat, his expression growing curious rather than sad and tensed as it had been so far.

"Idiot. As if I was that easy to kill. What I do with my life is my business, and what I wanna do is annoy the shit out of you so don't get your hopes up shinigami."

Grimmjow wasn't one for pretty words, or for expressing his feelings, but as Ichigo's body shook with laugher above him he realised he didn't mind one bit.

.

.

A/N: You probably weren't expecting this either. But you gotta admit it fit Ichigo's past sooooo~~ well.


	26. Paparazzi

**Title**: Paparazzi  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Pairing**: Ichigo x Grimmjow  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Word Count**: 457  
**Summary**: Sometimes, being the target of paparazzi can be a good thing.  
**Warnings**: Romance, humour, boylove and maybe minor swearing.  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and don't make any profit of it.

.

************  
.

"Grimmjow-san!"

Ichigo stared in awe as Matsumoto grabbed his lover into a headlock, the former Espada spluttering in shock under the unexpected assault.

"What the hell woman?" Grimmjow gasped, desperately trying to free himself from the voluptuous shinigami.

"The results are out! You won the contest!"

The blonde woman squealed happily, hugging the still gasping arrancar tighter against her chest. Ichigo snapped out of his daze and proceeded to rescue his lover, knowing first hand how... _effective_ Matsumoto's breasts were as make-shift weapons.

"Wait- what contest?" Ichigo asked after he had finally managed to untangle the two, Matsumoto pouting at being deprived of her 'sexy kitty'.

Ichigo ignored her as he looked at his lover in puzzlement, but the former Sexta had already fled to safety by backing away a few steps. The blue haired feline was glaring dagger at the blonde, mumbling about crazy shinigami and how he should never have agreed to live in Soul Society.

"You mean you didn't know?" Matsumoto was on Ichigo in a flash, waving a copy of the Shinigami Woman Magazine around. "Grimmjow-san was elected_ Cutest Male_ in Soul Society!"

"WHAT?"

Ichigo couldn't help it, he just burst out into disbelieving laughter.

"How did this happened?" The orange haired teen said between pearls of laugher, watching in growing amusement as Grimmjow flushed and started growling.

"I submitted a photo of your boytoy-" "Who are you calling a-!" "to the Shinigami Woman Magazine and he won the first prize!" Matsumoto beamed at the two, resting a hand on her hips.

"Ok _now_ I'm curious. But why Grimmjow?" He asked. "I could understand sexy but _cute_?"

His curiosity was definitely picked, especially when he saw his lover's embarrassed face. Because honestly, how many change do you get to see this particular arrancar being _cute_?

"I know Grimmjow-san had it a little rough since he came to Soul Society, so I figured people would give him a break if they saw another side of him. So I did this!" Matsumoto explained, grinning widely as she shown them the cover of the magazine.

Ichigo barely heard the choked mewl of disbelief of his lover. He was too busy drinking in the unlikely sight of Grimmjow playing with a ball of yearn in his released form, ears flicked upward in concentration and his tail curled around his paws like a kitten.

"I'm only gonna ask one- no make that two things." He said, still staring at the cover "First, how did you managed to get that photo and second, what do I have to do to get Grimmjow to do it again?"

Grimmjow's yell of "Don't you dare!" was dutifully ignored as a smirking Matsumoto began explaining the fine arts of journalism, bets and blackmail.


	27. Glass

**Title**: Glass  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Pairing**: Ichigo x Grimmjow  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Word Count**: 441  
**Summary**: Renji honestly didn't know who he was more jealous of.  
**Warnings**: Boylove, crack/humor, fluff and some light romance in the background. Sequel to Courtship because you asked for it!  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and don't make any profit of it.

.

*.*.*

.

Renji let out a low groan as his head hit the counter, his glass of sake wobbling dangerously in his hand.

Suddenly realizing that his glass was nearly empty he raised his head to order another drink. He needed that extra if he wanted to forg- _fuck_.

Renji's head met the counter again with a thud, as he was graced with another eyeful of his best friend stealing_ yet another_ kiss from the former Espada a few meters away.

It wasn't that he wasn't happy to see them finally together per say. Not at all. Yoroichi had worked hard enough to throw them into each others arms, even going as far as recruiting _his_ help. He just wished they weren't so carefree with their affection.

The redhead had stopped counting the times he had walked into a room only to find the two lovers locked together in a passionate make-out session. He still remembered the time he walked in on them to see Ichigo slamming the blue haired arrancar against a wall, forcing the taller man to wrap his legs around his waist before fiercely attacking his lips with a hunger he hadn't known the teenager possessed. The fact that Grimmjow never stopped his lover didn't help either.

Renji honestly didn't know who he was more jealous of.

Grimmjow for having Ichigo's undivided attention and love, or Ichigo for having a sex kitten for a lover who didn't seem to know the meaning of the word no when it came to sex.

A low thud, followed by a moan, suddenly broke through his drunken haze. Renji blinked, his vision clearing just in time to see his glass of sake falling over and spilling its content onto the counter of the bar.

With a curse, the redhead twisted around to snarl at the unfortunate soul who had the bad luck to ruin his drink only to stop dead in his track, his face blanching at the sight that greet him.

A very drunk Ichigo had tackled Grimmjow against the counter, causing a couple of glass to fall, and was now devouring his neck with enthusiasm, his hands plastered firmly on the arrancar's rear. Grimmjow's arms were wrapped limply around his lover's shoulders as he enjoyed the attention, a loud purr in the back of his throat that was audible even over the blaring music of the bar.

Next to them Shuuhei and Matsumoto were cheering them on, both just as drunk if not more than the two lovers.

Renji promptly turned back on his seat and slammed his head against the counter.

Scratch being jealous.

He needed to get laid, big time.


	28. Mythology

**Title**: Mythology  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Pairing**: Ichigo x Grimmjow, Ulquiorra x Orihime in the background  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Word Count**: 817  
**Summary**: Ichigo's sister has been kidnapped by the God of the Underworld. He comes after her and finds more than he expected.  
**Warnings**: Romance, boylove, use of Greek mythology, boylove and minor swearing.  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and don't make any profit of it.

.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

"Where is my sister?" He yelled, sword pressed tightly against the slender throat of the blue haired demon sprawled beneath him.

"Give up Red, you won't get her back do you hear me? Lord Schiffer already claimed your sister."

The damn bastard smirked, seemingly unconcerned about his vulnerable position or the fact that Ichigo could cut off his head with one clean sweep of his weapon if he so desired.

Then again the man was obviously one of the higher inhabitant of the Underworld, as the bone like mask on his face indicated. That mean he would most likely be immediately brought back to life by the ruler of the realm of dead in case of defeat. No wonder he hadn't even tried to push him off yet.

Ichigo felt himself growing enraged.

"Be serious you bastard!" He snarled, pressing Zangetsu a bit deeper against the lightly tanned skin.

"You're not worth it, Red." The blue haired specter only grinned, flashing sharp fangs at him.

Ichigo fumed.

"Your Lord has better not harm a hair on Orihime's hair. Now tell me where she is!" He growled in a dark tone, managing in actually surprising the demon who stopped smirking for the first time.

"Why do you think he would hurt her?" The demon seemed genuinely stunned, causing Ichigo to falter "Lord Schiffer loves that woman, that's why he asked me to take her to the Underworld in the first place. Orihime is our Lady now and Ulquiorra would never raise his hand against her! Damnit, didn't you Olympians got our message? She came of her own volition, you idiot!"

Ichigo's grip on his sword grew slack, the minor God's mouth falling open.

"Wha- what message?" He stammered.

Nothing made sense anymore. From what he heard from that irritating demon, Loly, Ulquiorra had stolen Orihime from her home in Olympia and dragged her to Hell. That was the whole reason of his presence in the Underworld in the first place.

The blue haired demon let out an annoyed groan before pushing Ichigo away effortlessly, causing the young God to fall backward with a huff. Ichigo was back on his feet in a flash, silently reassessing his opinion of the other man. The spectre was obviously very powerful to not even have a mark left after having Zangetsu pressed to his throat. A lower demon's skin would have boiled from the simple contact with a God's sacred weapon.

"Fuck, obviously Loly messed up her job," The man spat. "Probably jealous as hell Ulquiorra choose Orihime over her." He ran a hand through his short hair before turning toward Ichigo.

"Come with me then, I'll take you to Lord Schiffer and you'll see for yourself that your sister is alright."

The specter spun on his heels and he started to walk away.

Ichigo blinked, though he quickly ran after the man.

"Hey wait!"

.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

As it turned out, Orihime really did came of her own will to the Underworld.

Ichigo only had to take one look at her, smiling brightly in her flowing white dress next to the Lord of Hell, Ulquiorra Schiffer, to see that they truly loved each others. Their reiatsu were completely synchronized with each others, proof that they were soul-mates who had finally found their other half, and Ichigo didn't have the heart or will to fight against Fate.

Lord Schiffer must have felt his pain and reluctance at the thought of being separated from his sister though, as he was offered the opportunity to stay in the Underworld until he was satisfied.

Ichigo accepted the offer immediately. He was appointed a guide to help him settle in the Underworld then and was quite surprised when his guide turned out to be the blue haired demon he had fought earlier.

The tall specter grinned at him, giving a mock little bow as he introduced himself as Grimmjow, Lord of the 6th level of Hell and direct subordinate to Ulquiorra.

Ichigo swore right here and then to wipe that smug grin off the demon's face.

.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

"Do you miss it?"

"What?" Ichigo murmured, not even bothering to open his eyes as he cuddled closer to the warm body next to him.

"The surface, dummy." The husky voice chuckled. "It's been 6 months since you arrived in the Underworld Ichi."

"Really? I didn't even notice."

Ichigo mumbled, letting his hands to the talking for him as they slipped beneath the light shirt of his soulmate to tease the sensitive nubs of flesh there.

When Grimmjow let out a low moan, twisting into his embrace to nip at his lips, Ichigo allowed himself a chuckle. Who would have thought he would fall hard and fast for the cocky, sexy demon?

He knew how his sister and her lover felt now.

For how could he ever thought of going back to the surface when his soulmate was in the Underworld?

.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

A/N: I've always been fond of Greek mythology (I'm also a big fan of Saint Seiya, what do you expect?) so I decided to revisit the myth of Hades and Persephone but with a twist. I wanted to see how Ichigo and Grimmjow would fit in that tale and this is what I got. Since none of them wanted to work as Hades or Persephone I used Ulquiorra as Hades and Orihime as Persephone for the background. At first I was going to start with the last part of the drabble and write a quick flashback, but the whole scene showing Ichigo's and Grimmjow's first meeting just wrote itself and I liked it too much to throw it away.


	29. Hold My Hand

**Title**: Hold My Hand  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Pairing**: Ichigo x Grimmjow  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Word Count**: 954  
**Summary**: "I'll tell you _exactly_ why I'm so wary of actually committing to Ichigo for good. You better listen because I won't say it again."  
**Warnings**: Romance, boylove, angst, mention of mpreg.  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and don't make any profit of it.

.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

.

In retrospect, it probably wasn't the smartest thing to let the cat of the bag in such a way.

No really, Renji should have known better than to just blurt out he didn't thrust the arrancar with his best friend's feelings, Ichigo thought darkly.

Ichigo winced as Grimmjow actually flinched, before the feline hollow glared at Renji with a fire he hadn't seen since the War, his whole body tensing like a beast about to pounce on its prey.

"And it didn't cross your mind that _maybe_, I had good reasons for acting the way I am? Contrary to popular belief, I'm not leading Ichigo on!" The arrancar yelled, eyes flashing.

Grimmjow was now panting lightly and shaking, to Ichigo's shock. Renji looked just as stunned as Ichigo, visibly having not expected the former Espada to take the bait and react so strongly.

"But if you insist, then _fine_." Grimmjow said more calmly, his lips curling in a snarl "I'll tell you _exactly_ why I'm so wary of actually committing to Ichigo for good. You better listen because I won't say it again."

"You don't have to-"

Ichigo started, trying to pacify his lover, only to be cut short by the blue haired former Espada.

"Don't. If I don't do this now, I never will." Grimmjow said, looking as if he would rather be anywhere else. "The reason why I'm still holding back on you... is because I already lost everything once because of the shinigami and I won't stand for it again."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked, his expression turning into one of concern and hurt when he saw his lover crumble and back away from him suddenly as he was afraid of being hit.

The panther arrancar threw a lost look at his lover before he took a shaking breath.

"Ichigo, did it ever cross your mind that maybe I had a life with a family before Aizen?"

Ichigo's mouth fell opened, a stunned look on his face. Of all the things Grimmjow could have been hiding... he hadn't expected that. Suddenly Ichigo was faced with the fact that... he knew next to nothing about the life of his lover. And he didn't like the sour feeling it left in the back of his throat.

Shaking himself out of his stupor and ignoring Renji's shocked gasp, Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's hand and squeezed it lightly.

"I-"

"I had a mate before I joined Aizen, you know." Grimmjow cut him off, his voice surprisingly low and soft. "You kinda remind me of him actually. He was a great mate, always trying to look out for me. He even gave me a litter. 3 beautiful little cubs. Do you know what having little ones mean for a hollow?"

The panther finally raised his head and the wounded look in the electric blue eyes tore at Ichigo's heart as surely as Pantera did the first time he met his blue haired lover.

Grimmjow's hand curled unconsciously on his stomach as he continued on, and suddenly Ichigo felt sick with understanding. The shocked silence he received from the two voices in the back of his mind only confirmed what he was afraid of.

"Children are very rare in Hueco Mundo," Grimmjow continued, "and losing a cub is the worst thing that can ever happen to an arrancar. I gave birth to only one litter and I lost them all, along with my mate, when the shinigami invaded Hueco Mundo a few years before the Aizen fiasco."

The feline arrancar's arm tightened protectively around his stomach, his eyes never leaving the two shinigami in front of him.

And in spite of the broken look in his eyes and his curled posture, the blue haired male still had a steel like resolve about him that had Ichigo gaze at him in a whole new light. For he had never seen such a resolve before in the arrancar, not even during their fights back among the ruins of Las Noches.

Ichigo stood mutely for a few minutes, still reeling from what he had just learned. Of all the scenarios he had thought of to justify Grimmjow's reluctance, he had never expected such a tragedy. He had been aware that his lover had some heavy emotional baggage, but nothing could have prepared him for this.

However, what he also did understand immediately was that _this_ was the breakthrough he had been waiting for. Now that things were finally out in the open, they would be able to clear the last of the bad blood between them and move on.

"Grimmjow you..." Ichigo's voice choked on his words, his eyes blurring as he pulled the blue haired arrancar into a fierce hug, barely aware of Renji discreetly leaving the room and closely the door gently behind him.

Grimmjow slowly returned the embrace, burying his head into the soft orange hair of his mate as he murmured the last of his confession.

"I had to watch my entire family get killed in front of me Ichigo, and I was completely helpless to protect them. So now you know why I'm reluctant to give it another try, especially with a mate who is half shinigami."

Ichigo merely nodded, his grip tightening slightly on the arrancar.

"It's ok Grimmjow, it's over now. We are gonna be ok. I'm here now, and I won't leave you."

Grimmjow shook lightly in the shinigami's embrace before going limp in his lover's arms. This time, he actually believed him.  
.

.*.*.*.*

.

A few months later Ichigo's words were put to the test as Grimmjow fell pregnant with what was technically his second litter.

And as true to his word, Ichigo was right here with him every steps of the way.


	30. Fantasy

**Title**: Fantasy  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Pairing**: Ichigo x Grimmjow  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Word Count**: 1068  
**Summary**: "I'm here to give you my answer to that proposal of yours." This is direct sequel to 'Choice'.  
**Warnings**: Romance, boylove, humour, Shirosaki (that boy deserves a warning on his own).  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and don't make any profit of it.

.

.

"What the-"

Ichigo stared, his stunned mind trying to compute the unexpected (_but not unwelcome_) sight that had greet him the instant he had walked into his bedroom.

Grimmjow stared back, ears twitching.

"You're finally back. Good, now untie me."

The teen blinked and had the sudden urge to pinch himself to see if he was actually asleep.

"I'm not dreaming am I?" He wondered out loud, only to be shaken out of his daze by the hollow's deep laugh.

"Naaa, you ain't dreamin'. Now get your ass over her."

Numbly, Ichigo nodded and walked up to his bed where Grimmjow was currently tied up.

The arrancar was sprawled across his mattress in his released form with his wrists bind above his head. The long locks of his blue mane was falling like water across his shoulders and his tail was curled lazily behind his back. He was not wearing his armor however, except for that crown like ornament on his forehead. Instead, the panther had seemed to trade the white material for a light, pale colored yukata with a deep blue silk obi that barely covered his tall frame as it was already falling off one shoulder. The whole look was topped by a pale ribbon tied around his throat.

The former Espada shifted in annoyance as he saw the young shinigami just standing there and attempted to stretch his legs, uncovering a long expense of tanned flesh in the process. Ichigo gulped, feeling his face flush at the sight.

"What happened?" He asked, shaking himself out of his daze as he began to unwrap the silky strings of ribbons. His eyes trailed back and forth between the arrancar's legs and his wrist against his will and he nearly slapped himself when he realized what he was doing.

"Your hollow happened. "

Grimmjow replied nonchalantly, seemingly not bothered by the situation. He rubbed his wrists as soon as the last piece of ribbon was untied, sighing in relief as life rushed back into his limbs.

"He didn't hurt you?" Ichigo looked up at the arrancar, eyes shining in concern.

"No. Don't worry your pretty head, shinigami. He was just very determined that you got your gift."

The blue haired male purred, smirking lightly as he saw Ichigo startle in surprise. He didn't miss the way the boy's dark eyes darted over his form, his cat like ears twitching under the scrutiny. Grimmjow merely made himself more comfortable as he lay down onto the bed. The teen was so easy to read.

"What do you-"

"Shiro thinks you need a queen. According to him, I'm apparently a pretty good candidate. The clothes were his idea."

Grimmjow shrugged, his tail flicking lazily behind him as his yukata fell a little more off of his shoulders.

Ichigo's brain broke down.

"I thought you were a tomcat Grimmjow, not a queen." His mouth ran off without his consent, before his eyes widened when he realized what he had just said, and Ichigo slapped a hand over his mouth.

The former Espada merely tossed his head back and laughed.

"Just get your ass over here." Grimmjow held out a claw toward him, making a beckoning gesture.

*.*.*

/**ICHIGO**./

Ichigo's eyes flew open as he was violently pulled out of his sleep, and very nearly fell out of his bed.

It took him a few minutes to pull his thoughts together, at which point he promptly began to viciously curse his hollow with every swear words he had ever learned.

/**I'm hurt King. After all, I was just helping you out**./

"How is messing around with my dreams is helping me out?"

He mumbled out loud, a sigh escaping him as he ran a hand through his head. Now he had another dream to add to his long collection of inappropriate visions about a certain former Espada. Ichigo distinctively heard his hollow chuckle in the back of his mind.

/**Well, it was either that or letting the kitty gives you the good news himself. I think my way is funnier**./

"What are you talking about now?"

/**Just look at the window King.**/

"What are you-"

Ichigo's head immediately snapped to the side, having long learned to be wary of his hollow's enigmatic words. His jaw promptly dropped in shock.

For there, staring back at him, was the familiar figure of a well-known blue haired arrancar.

"Hey, shinigami."

"Grimmjow?"

The very arrancar he had been lusting after for months was nonchalantly leaning against his window, sharp blue eyes never leaving him and a grin on his face. A small pink tongue came out to lick full lips and Ichigo promptly swore that, if this was another of Shiro's dreams, he would personally kill the white little bastard himself.

The spell was broken when the panther pushed himself away from the window. In the blink of an eye Ichigo suddenly found himself with a lap full of arrancar as the taller man straddled his thighs with a low purr. Grimmjow smirked down at the sprawled shinigami, eyes lit up with glee.

"Grimmjow? What are you doing here?" Ichigo finally managed to find his voice.

"I'm here to give you my answer to that proposal of yours."

The panther said, twisting his body so he was practically wrapped around Ichigo and cuddling the boy like a true cat. The teen was hard pressed to not hold onto the taller man, his hands twitching with the need to grab the slender waist so teasingly close.

"I don't remember ever... oh let me guess, it was my hollow, wasn't it?" Ichigo sighed in dismay.

Grimmjow laughed, the sound muffled as the arrancar rubbed his face against his shoulder, causing Ichigo to shiver.

"That's right. Your hollow told me you had an offer for me. And the answer is yes."

"That's great Grimmjow... but... what was the offer again?" Ichigo asked a bit sheepishly.

Grimmjow looked up at him, a serious expression on his features, before his face melted into a mischievous grin. The blue haired male bent down, his lips brushing against Ichigo's ear as he whispered.

"I agreed to be your mate."

The panther didn't have to say another word.

They spend the rest of the night sealing their new bound and when the morning came, Ichigo had the pleasure of waking up next to his new mate, contently curled up next to him and purring loudly.


End file.
